Small Size, Big World
by Ichiko - Tenten
Summary: So in the middle of a battle everyone becomes idiots and gathers into one spot.Well alot of stuff happens and somehow they get covered in a strange mixture that teleports them and GASP Guess what?Changes them to....MINITURE NINJA'S!Small Size,Big World!


Tap, tap, tap, tap. A hurriedly, soft tapping was heard as many feet hit the ground lightly. Then it stopped and lots of crunching sounds were made as someone was laid down. "Grab bandages!" Sounded a hushed, but commanding female voice. Someone nodded and dug into a pack they were carrying. "Hiss..." The first person looked at the person that had been laid down. "Shh! I know it hurts, but give me a minute." The woman told the person that was laying down, whom was obviously a man.

Lots of other showed up, "We can't hold them off forever." Another male voice said, but there were 13 other people there as well. The first female looked up. "What do you mean? You know they're after Gaara, if we don't do something quick they will come to get him! And with his wounds I'm gonna need some time to properly heal and bandage all of them!"

Two of the 11 others came to the side of the one laying down. "You ok Gaara?" A woman asked. "Temari, I think he will be okay, no need to worry." Temari looked at the man who spoke, "Kankuro, how could you say that?!? He doesn't have Shukaku anymore!" Kankuro shrugged and looked at Gaara. "I just believe in him." He got up and walked to a random tree. Temari looked at him stunned, it had been the first time he had ever said something so sweet about his younger brother. She looked at Gaara who's face looked mostly stoic, but you could tell he was still in MUCH pain. Temari looked down to the ground the got up, "Your right, this is Gaara. He'll pull it off." So she walked over to Kankuro who was busy repairing a small part of Karasu.

A female with blonde hair in a ponytail came out of the crowd. "Sakura hurry! That Genjutsu won't hold forever!" Sakura huffed, "Don't you think I know that Ino?!? But his wounds are a little more then just a mere scratch!" Sakura said checking over the wounds. The one digging into the backpack tapped the woman. "Sakura, I found the bandages!" Sakura nodded, "Good. Now we need to bandage him. Naruto, Shikamaru!" She yelled for the other to guys she had been talking to, to assist her. Naruto set the bookbag down and came to her, while Shikamaru just walked over. "I'm gonna need your help-" Gaara looked at everyone, "You know I wish you guys were only and inch big so I- " Sakura started the healing and it was so painful to Gaara that the sand reacted.

Strange things began to take place. Sakura's chakra began to spread all over the ground, Gaara's sand spreading over it only a half a foot behind it. "Whats going on?" Ino yelled, "Sakura, stop it!" Sakura looked around. "I- I can't! The sand is covering my hand and amplifying the chakra!" The sand started to capture everyone's feet. "Gaara call off your sand!" Another man said from in the crowd and said man gingerly threw something white off a little. Just out of reach of the sand and chakra.

"I can't, it's doing it of it's own accord." Sakura looked around, everyone was there. The entire rookie nine, and Gai's team, Ichiko Sensei and one of her pupils named Sora, plus the sand siblings, well all except for Sasuke. She looked at everyone then at Kiba who just spoke to Gaara. "Kiba your feet! Everyone your feet!" She looked down and not only the feet, but also her legs were covered in the sand/ chakra mixture. "What's going on?!?"

Before anything else could happen, a giant bluish bubbled appeared and engulfed them. Then they were gone. Everyone, including Temari and Kankuro. No one was left.

A rustle in the bushes was heard. "Did you see that?!?" A voice said from in the bushes. "Yes. It was exactly how he said it would happen. Let's go back and report." Another rustle was heard and then nothing, not even birds...

Gaara rubbed the back of his head. He noticed he still had wounds, but they weren't bad anymore and most of them had scabbed over. _What happened, why did my sand react in such a manner_ Gaara opened his eyes and noticed only Temari and Kankuro, along with Kiba's dog. "ARGG... What happened?" Kankuro said coming to. "No idea, but we are at the gates of the hidden leaf village..." Temari said looking at the gate. All three of them looked and seen people coming to them. "Oh great and we have no explanation as to how we got here. Peerrrrrfect!"

1 hour later:

"Ahhh! My tummy! I need food!" "Choji, shut up!" "Hey dog boy, give it a rest." "Oiy you lazy git, don't tell Kiba to shut up." "You are all fools... especially you Naruto." "Shi-Shi-Shino... Na-Naruto is not a fo-fo-fool..." "Hinata Sama, please do not associate yourself with the likes of Naruto." "Wow Neji, protective much?" "Tenten I see you still have the power of youth on your side! But I still think Sakura has the most youthfulness of all!" "Lee quit talking about me!" "Why not? It's the only way anyone's ever gonna talk about you like that forehead!"

"What are we gonna do Ichiko Sensei? They won't stop talking..." A young female ninja looked up at the woman next to her. The young girl had long, wavy sky blue hair and sea green eyes. She had a slender, but well built body and she was an exceptional ninja. Her Sensei Ichiko had long purple hair with green eyes, she had a small kimono with a cycle on her left side with a kunai holster on the other. She was good enough to be anbu ranked, but like Kakashi, she chose to be a sensei. "Well first lets find out where we are. So far I see mountain like object and odd looking flat, green tress...Wait..." Sora and Ichiko both looked up at the same time. No...

"AHHH!!!" Both Sora and Ichiko looked over at the others and to their unfortunate amazement there stood a giant ant. "Sakura do no scream, she will not harm us." Shino started to walk to it. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHINO! ICHIKO SENSEI!!!" Ichiko walked up to Sakura with Sora close on her heels. "No, think about it Sakura, Shino is an Aburame, bugs are their specialty." "Oh..." Sakura look over at Shino and the ant was turning around and leaving. "Thank you, Shino." Ichiko said. Tenten put her hands on her hips and spoke, "Well Ichiko Sensei, how does it feel to be the squad leader of 12 pupils?"

Ichiko froze, "HELL NO!" Ichiko looked around. "I've got it! Neji! Sora! Here!' Neji and Sora both stood in front of Ichiko and she pointed for them to stand next to her. Sora blushed lightly, but only Ichiko noticed. "Listen up! I don't know if any of you noticed, but look up!" Everyone's head shot up and see guess what, GIANT EVERYTHING! "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!?" Naruto screamed. "NARUTO! Foul language again and Sora or I will use our secret techniques on you!" Naruto shivered a little and straightened up. "Yes mam..." Grumble, grumble, grumble...

"Ichiko Sensei, how did we get so small?!?" Sakura asked standing next to Naruto. "Well... Let me go over the recent events. Let's see... What happened when you started to heal Gaara?" "The sand started to attack us?" "Right, now what happened after that?" Ichiko looked somewhat like a smiling Kakashi if he ever smiles. "We were nearly swallowed by sand?" Sakura continued to answer." "Ok then?" "We are here?" "Ok now does anyone else know anything about what happened here?" Everyone shook their head no. "Alright now I will tell you as much as I know..."

"Ichiko Sensei?" Sakura asked. "Yes?" "You said you would tell us what else you knew and you didn't say anything else." Ichiko smiled slyly. "Exactly. Thats all I know."

Sora smiled, "Thats Ichiko Sensei for you!" Everyone fell over anime style. "Now... As you all notice, Sora and Neji are still standing next to me. Would you all like to know why?" Everyone nodded. "Because in a situation like this, I unfortunately can't take care of all of you. So..." Ichiko pointed toward Sora and Neji. "They will become temporary squad leaders!" Silence... then everyone... "WHAT?!?!?"

"Yes, Let's see... Hinata, Lee, Shikamaru! You are with Sora! Kiba, Sakura, Choji! You are with Neji! Naruto, Tenten, Shino, Ino! You are with me! Now... who all here besides me has a watch?" Neji and Hinata both raised their hands. Ichiko laughed out loud, "Leave it to the Hyuuga's to be prepared! Well thats good you all are on separate teams. We are all gonna split up and we are all gonna find our way to that." She pointed to the Konaha gate over the odd flat, green trees they now identified as grass."


End file.
